¡Yo también quiero jugar!
by Diminishing Quarter
Summary: Ellos se desean y no hay nada que los pueda detener al consumir su amor. Pero no sabían que los ojos que miran detrás de la puerta puede malinterpretar las cosas. CAPITULO FINAL
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>La vida sí que le había preparado una sorpresa a lo grande. Sasuke no se había imaginado que terminaría así, enamorado. Amando a la mujer más extraordinaria y bella que pudo haber visto en toda su vida.<p>

Por primera vez se sentía completo y feliz. Todo el sufrimiento, odio y venganzas que su corazón albergaba; habían desaparecido. Tan solo de haberla conocido.

¿Qué es lo que ella tenía?

Ya no era como antes, el amor que tiene por ella o fue cambiando poco a poco. Es una mejor persona gracias a ella.

Desde su regreso nunca se había imaginado enamorado y siendo feliz con ella. Él pensaba que su vida se convertiría en misiones continuas y agotadoras que acabarían con su mísera vida algún día. Pero el destino se había apiadado de un alma atormentada y le dio el regalo más hermoso que pudo haber soñado.

Conocerla.

Y si al destino se le podía llamar Uzumaki Naruto. Así lo llamaría. Por primera vez en su vida agradecía que el chico fuera su mejor amigo. Gracias a Naruto había conocido a un angel que había caído del cielo y lo había traído a la vida.

Gracias a ella la luz entraba de nuevo a su vida, la oscuridad en la que habitaba había desaparecido.

Sasuke juro que por todos los medios que le fueran posibles conquistaría a la mujer que sin permiso le había arrebatado el corazón. No comía, ni dormía; solo pensaba en ella. Su sonrisa y mirada encantadora.

Hinata siempre pensaba en la gran casualidad que tenía de encontrarse a Sasuke siempre, pero ella ignoraba que era la presa en asecho. Pero no era para mal. Quien diría que con el tiempo las dos personas menos pensadas se convertirían en la pareja menos idealizada.

Se convirtieron en la pareja perfecta, Sasuke la ama y Hinata lo ama.

No podía haber más felicidad.

Su relación tuvo varias complicaciones, él era un ex -traidor y no se le podía confiar. Pro ella lo conocía perfectamente. Sabía hasta el más oscuro secreto de él. Sasuke no permitiría que le quitaran su felicidad.

Hizo hasta lo imposible e inimaginable para que muchos ganaran su confianza. Especialmente con el clan Hyuuga, aunque no parecía nada agradable entablar una relación con aquella familia. Todo valía la pena, solo por estar con ella.

Hinata lo amaba con locura y poco a poco ganaba confianza en sí misma y se sentía feliz por ser la mujer de Uchiha Sasuke. Podía permanecer en un solo lugar con el sin desmayarse, eso siempre le había sucedido al principio; unas sola palabra de él la hacía desfallecer.

No sabía ni cómo y ni cuando, pero ella se había enamorado por completo. El Uchiha la había conquistado. Fue metiéndose poco a poco su corazón y llego el día en que invadió su corazón y mente.

La misión lo había dejado exhausto, después de una larga ausencia de 3 meses volvía a Konoha. Donde esperaba ver a la mujer de sus sueños. El equipo Anbu en el que se encontraba Sasuke, se había convertido en uno de los más famosos de Konoha, no solo en el albergaba al Futuro Hokage que estaría en ese puesto dentro de unas semanas. Si no que con el tiempo y el trabajo duro del equipo los habían nombrado los 3 nuevos sannin.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. Se tornaron de entre los más poderosos ninjas. Y su fama sobresalió más con la influencia de maestros que tuvieron.

-¡Ya veo la aldea!- grito eufórico el rubio al divisar la montaña de los hokages. Se emocionaba al saber que dentro de poco su rostro estaría ahí.- Ya no veo la hora de que mi rostro este ahí dattebayo.-

Naruto apresuro el paso y Sasuke y Sakura lo siguieron.

El gran bosque iba disipándose poco a poco mientras avanzaban y cada vez se veía más cerca la entrada de Konoha. El rubio dio un grito mostrando su gran entusiasmo.

Los tres hicieron varios sellos y desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Tsunade revisaba varios papeles mientras tomaba un vaso de Sake, leyó en último informe y estaba a punto de aprobarlo cuando una nube de humo apareció frente a ella. Los tres anbus aparecieron y se fueron quitando su máscara.

-¿Cómo les fue con la misión?- pregunto Tsunade

-Fue todo un éxito, el feudal se encuentra a salvo y tenemos el pergamino.- respondió Sasuke.

-Muy bien, denme el pergamino- Sakura saco de su bolso el pergamino y lo entrego.- Pueden retirarse y descansen.-

El trio de ninjas obedecieron y salieron de la torre del Hokage. Se sentían bien por haber hecho una misión rango S y haber salido ilesos de ello. Naruto y Sakura se despidieron de Sasuke y ambos fueron se fueron juntos a casa.

El Uchiha moría por llegar lo más rápido a la suya, quería tener a su mujer entre sus brazos. Sí que la había extrañado este tiempo que se había ido de misión, la necesitaba como nunca y eso aumentaba cada vez que los tortolos de sus compañeros olvidaban que tenían compañía en las misiones.

Aumento la velocidad y rápidamente llego a los dominios Uchiha. Cerca se encontraba la mujer de su vida, con la cual sorprendentemente Sasuke quiere pasar el resto de su vida. La ama y no la dejaría ir por ningún motivo. Camino por lo que una vez fueron hogares llenos de alegría y familias enteras, ahora solo eran casas que se destruían por viejas y faltas de cuidado. Antes todo eso lo hacía enfurecer, pero con la compañía de Hinata hizo que todo su dolor fuera soportable y pudiera superarlo.

Abrió la puerta de la mansión Uchiha y la vio ahí parada, esperándolo solo a él.

-Bienvenido a casa- la melodiosa voz de Hinata hizo efecto en él.

Solo el sonido de su dulce voz lo excitaba al máximo, eso demostraba lo mucho que la desea y la quiere. Sin decir alguna palabra Sasuke se acercó a ella y la beso. Primero era un beso casto, pero todo se podía ir al infierno tratándose de Hinata.

Esa mujer le hacía perder los estribos al Uchiha y no podía controlarse al estar con ella. Paso sus brazos por su pequeña cintura y Hinata levanto sus brazos rodeando su cuello.

Sus labios y lenguas hicieron contacto directo, Sasuke respiro entrecortado en medio del beso y observo unos segundos esos ojos plateados que tanto le encantaban. Dispuesto a volver a besarla, los dedos de su amada se lo impidieron.

-Toma una ducha te relejaras un poco, acabas de llegar de una misión- Hinata tomo su mano y lo condujo hasta el baño.

-Esa es tu forma de decir que no- Sasuke susurro de forma sensual.

Rápidamente Hinata se sonrojo.

-N-no- pronuncio- Es mi fo-forma de d-darte una sor-sorpresa-

Sasuke sonrió y antes de entrar al baño atrapo a Hinata la beso de nuevo, no sin ante pellizcar su firme trasero. Hinata estaba sorprendida ante el movimiento de Sasuke, pero que podía hacer; solo sonreír. Ella lo ama con todas sus fuerzas

Hinata se encamino al armario y cambio su ropa diaria, por un camisón de seda de un color perla que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo.

Se sentó en la cama y espero a que Sasuke saliera. Sabía que esto no era común en ella, la iniciativa siempre la tomaba Sasuke. Pero quería sorprenderlo.

Espero a que Sasuke saliera del baño, cuando el la observo y se quedó boquiabierto.

Verla ahí tan hermosa, no pudo resistirse. Camino hacia donde estaba Hinata y ella se puso de pie y quedo frente a él.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, fue inevitable que ambos sonrieran y el que la tomara de la cintura. Sasuke acaricio lentamente su mejilla y Hinata dejaba acariciarse, después de tanto tempo Hinata seguía sintiéndose como la primera vez. Las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago y se sonrojaba cada vez que Sasuke la tocaba y cambiaba el tono de su voz con ella.

El calor de ambos cuerpos era evidente en esa habitación, se deseaban y esa noche terminarían proclamándose de nuevo.

-Te extrañe demasiado- Hinata susurro y Sasuke la acerco más a él. Sentía los exuberantes senos de su mujer chocar con su pecho y eso le hacía perder el control.

Quería controlarse, no podía perder el control. Sasuke desea disfrutar de esta noche sin prisa alguna. Tomo su cara y fueron acercándose. Las respiraciones se tornaban agitadas y Hinata sentía que entraba al cielo.

Nunca se acostumbraría a los besos de Sasuke, a sus alientos mezclándose y creando uno nuevo que jamás hayan probado. Entre suaves roces besaron las comisuras de sus labios apenas rozándose la piel. Era suficiente para mandar choques eléctricos a todo el cuerpo, se llenaban de deseo, pasión y sobre todo del amor que sentían el uno al otro.

-¿Eres mía?- la forma tan singular de decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

-Toda tuya- respondió- como tú eres mío- no se evitó el sonrojo que comenzaba a aparecer en las mejillas de la ojiblanca.

-Desde la primera vez que te vi- Sasuke descendió al blanquecino cuello de su mujer y se dispuso a besarlo, marcarlo.

La mujer que tiene entre sus brazos es suya y no permitiría que nadie se le acercara.

¿Sería un Uchiha celoso?

¡Claro que sí!

Solo si se trataba de ella y viera en peligro su relación. Sería capaz de encerarla y encadenarla para siempre con tal de que no se vaya de su lado. Pero no es necesario Hinata es suya como el de ella.

La excitación hacia desesperar al moreno que quería una noche lenta, pero su mujer no se lo dejaba fácil. Sus manos inconscientemente bajaban hacia las torneadas piernas y no podían dejar de acariciarlas; de subir aquella ropa que se hacía estorbosa y tocar más de su piel. Lentamente cayeron en la cama, en encima de ella. Sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo y ella se aferraba a su espalda soltando suspiros y leves gemidos.

Las ansias y deseo por el la quemaban viva, estaba sensible; su piel reaccionaba instantáneamente al contacto de Sasuke.

Sintió como el Uchiha besaba su cuello y descendía a los hombros y después besaba uno de los senos a través de la tela.

…..

* * *

><p>Una pequeña figura miraba la ventana, no podía dormir de la emoción, su papá llegaba esta noche. Fingió haber dormido cuando su mama lo había dejado en la cama, pero por la emoción de ver de nuevo al hombre que tanto admira.<p>

Esperaba y esperaba, pero no lo veía llegar por la ventana. Y comenzaba a desesperarse, había heredado la poca paciencia de el y la amabilidad de ella. Era una mezcla de ambos, pero a veces su actitud era contradictoria. Podía ser el niño más amable de toda la aldea pero al día siguiente podía ser el niño más egoísta y anti-social.

Seguía observando hacia la ventana, había decidido esperar 5 minutos más si no haría con la Hokage el solo y le reclamaría por mandar a su padre a misión. Camino hacia su cama y se sentó en ella, imaginaba que se abriría esa puerta y entraría a verlo.

Miro hacia la puerta y nada. Hizo un gesto y cruzo sus brazos; no llegaba y el pequeño estaría dispuesto a buscarlo si era necesario.

Y así lo hizo, abrió l armario de su habitación y saco una chamarra gris con el símbolo de su familia en uno de los brazos. Se calzo sus zapatos y antes de salir tomo un pequeño y gran peluche – el cual es su favorito- un perro de felpa, similar al que tiene su tío Kiba. De un color grisáceo, ojos negros y grandes orejas.

Abrazo a su peluche y abrió la puerta de su habitación para buscar a su papá. Pero como al pequeño le habían educado que si no se despedía de alguien era algo grosero; decidió ir al cuarto donde dormían su mama para avisarle de su travesía.

…

* * *

><p>Con sus dedos acariciaba la entrada de su mujer, la sentía deseosa y estaba ya completamente húmeda; aún seguían con la ropa puesta. Hinata contenía aun sus gemidos, no quería despertar al pequeño de la otra habitación. Levanto un poco su rodilla y rozo la ya creciente erección del moreno. El emitió un gruñido, ya no aguantaría más; lo estaba convirtiendo en un juego muy interesante.<p>

-Conque te gusta jugar ¿eh? Uchiha Hinata- dijo y acto seguido mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de ella.

-No tanto como a ti- Hinata respondió igual que Sasuke y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

La pareja se sumía en la pasión, ciega e incontrolable.

Ellos se desean y no hay nada que los pueda detener para consumir su amor. Pero no sabían que los ojos que miran detrás de la puerta puede malinterpretar las cosas.

Al escuchar la palabra juego y ver a su padre ahí lo emociono mucho. Después de todo jugaría con sus padres esa noche y no le habían dado la sorpresa.

-¡Yo también quiero jugar!- entro el pequeño gritando y viendo como su padre caía de la cama por la impresión.

Hinata se tapó por completo con la sabana que le diría a su pequeño de lo que acababa de ver.

-¡Otousan! Gritaba el pequeñín- ¡Vamos a jugar!-

El niño subió a la cama y observo que su madre aún seguía cubierta por la sabana. En cambio Sasuke ni se atrevía a levantarse del suelo. Era irónico pero era la primera vez que no quería encarar a alguien, y ese alguien era su primogénito.

-¡Quiero jugar como lo hacían ustedes! ¿Qué juego era ese?- pregunto.

No sabían ni que contestar, Sasuke fue levantándose y se sentó a un lado de su hijo.

-…- No, ahora no salían palabras para explicarle que era eso. Se sentía avergonzado y no sabía que hacer.- Itachi… veras- el pequeño Itachi lo observo- lo que viste es… Hinata di algo- término de decir.

La chica salió de su escondite con la cara del color de un tomate. Ahora el pequeño Uchiha tenía toda su atención.

Ella tampoco sabía que decir.

¡Por Kami-sama!

¿Por qué no existía un manual para poder hablar con tus hijos de esto?

Se incorporó y toco la mejilla de su niño.

-Cariño… etto… lo que vi-viste… e-era- pero no podía articular palabra.

-Es un juego solo para adultos-

Se sintió tan estúpido por decir eso, pero fue lo único que se le vino a la mente y recibió una patada de su esposa.

-¡Oh! Un juego de adultos. ¿Entonces lo niños no lo pueden hacer?-

No recibió respuesta y el niño entendió que no; los niños no podían hacer eso.

Tal vez la próxima vez que Sasuke y Hinata quisieran tener una noche de pasión deberían dejar a su hijo en la casa de uno de sus amigos, o mejor.

Comprar una cerradura y cerrar bien la puerta cuando quisieran llevarse por el amor que ambos se tienen. Quien be y esta situación vuelva a repetirse.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno como lo prometi, traje este One-shot.<strong>

**Es el primero que hago asi que no se si me quedo bien.**

**creo que me quedo corto, demo disfrute el hacerlo ya tenia esta idea desde el concurso de NU.**

**Cuando tenga tiempo subire el capitulo de mi fis Tentados, solo esperen, este viernes y el fin de semana estare libre y escribire lo mas que pueda y cuando lo tenga listo lo subire.**

**¿que opinan de el one-shot?**

**yo senti que le falto algo, pero no supe que XD**

**No sean malos y denme Rewiews eso me pone feliz!**

**Saludos!**


	2. Que es el Sexo

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

¿Qué es el sexo?

-Bien chicos diviértanse esta semana que tendrán libre- decía un feliz Iruka-sensei. Aunque no lo pareciera se alegraba demasiado de una semana de vacaciones, las generaciones de niños se hacían más rebeldes, tercos. Pero sin duda seguían heredando esa voluntad del fuego. –La clase ha terminado.-

Hojas de papel, libretas, lápices y colores salieron volando por el aula y los inmensos gritos de los pequeños no pasaban desapercibidos.

Solo un pequeñín se quedaba quieto. Itachi seguía sentado en su asiento mientras los demás niños salían corriendo. Recargo su mandíbula en una de sus manos y dio un largo suspiro, hoy eran de esos días en los que no quería que lo molestaran.

Una pequeña bolita de papel cayó en su pupitre y decidió ignorarlo, cayó el segundo y lo arrojó al suelo. Un tercero dio justo en su cabeza y una venita se mostraba en su cara, lo cual significaba que estaba perdiendo su poca paciencia.

Justo cuando lo cuarta bola de papel volaba, Itachi la atrapo y la arrojo certeramente a la cabeza del chico rubio que estaba sentado unos asientos detrás de él.

-¿Qué quieres?- Itachi ya estaba molesto y se ponía peor cuando lo molestaban.

El pequeño "agresor" se dirigió a él con su mochila en mano.- Sabes que no soporto cuando estas así- el niño rubio sonrió y levanto su pulgar- vámonos, ya vendrán por nosotros-

Ambos chicos salieron del aula y posteriormente del edificio.

Una peli rosada esperaba frente a la academia y sonrió al ver a los pequeños salir. Sakura esperaba a los niños, el rubio sonrió y fue hacia donde se encontraba su madre. Itachi se acercó, pero procuro darles su espacio, ya contaba las horas en que sus padres regresaran. No es que le desagradara quedarse con los Uzumaki, si eran su segunda familia; casi se había criado con ellos. Y sabía como el Hokage se empeñó de que él y Minato fueran los mejores amigos – a pesar de las grandes negativas que cierto Uchiha daba-. Todo fue un plan que dio éxito, ambos niños son muy buenos amigos.

Inseparables…. Y eso era gracias a Uzumaki Minato. Como deseaba golpear a ese niño en ciertos momentos, lo saca de quicio. El que sea tan serio y no hable a menos que lo requiera. "un niño extraño" es lo que pensaba el pequeño Uchiha. Se supone que un niño debe ser feliz y activo y con ganas de jugar todo el día.

Pero no… Minato ya se había propuesto ser el próximo Hokage después de su padre y para ser tomado en serio tendría que empezar ahora.

Sí que Itachi quería golpearlo, el solo pensaba en jugar y esperar el regreso de sus padres de misión; a la cual ya llevaba una semana. Solo jugar… si esa era la vida perfecta para su corta edad de 8 años. Jugar a la pelota con sus amigos y molestar a yumi, la hija de su tío inuzuka. Le encantaba hacerla enojar. Y Minato siempre la defendía y no sabía el por qué.

-¿Cómo estuvieron sus clases el día de hoy?- Sakura abrazo a Minato y le beso la frente. A lo cual el Uzumaki se separó rápidamente.

-Okasan… ¡no me beses!- exigió el rubio limpiándose la frente.- ya no soy un niño-

-"Mala decisión"- pensó Itachi. El aura de la peli rosa cambiaba y lamentablemente Minato había heredado la falta de atención de su padre, por lo que no se dio cuenta de cómo su madre se enfadaba y se "tornaba en un monstruo".

-Serás mi NIÑO hasta que yo lo diga ¿entendiste?- la voz de Sakura era sobrenatural y espantosa, salida de una película de terror.

Rápidamente Minato acato la orden.

-H-hai- dijo y se dejó besar otra vez, aunque en su interior quería huir.

La cara de Sakura cambió radicalmente e Itachi se acercó sin temor a salir perjudicado como le paso a Minato.

La peli rosa llevaba ambos niños a casa, aún faltaba para que el matrimonio Uchiha llegara; y viendo la hora, lo más probable es que llegaran hasta mañana. Sakura repasaba las cosas que tenía que hacer al llegar a casa: preparar la cena- la cual no sería ramen- limpiar un poco las habitaciones, cuidar a los niños y si tenía suerte descansar un poco y solo haría eso si no la llamaban del hospital por una emergencia.

Ya en la residencia Uzumaki se encontraba una peli rosa ocupada y no prestaba atención a los niños de la habitación.

-Es mejor- decía Minato que estaba acostado en su cama.

-Claro que no- Itachi estaba en el suelo moviendo sus piernas y brazos, simulando hacer un angel de nieve.- Mi Otousan es mejor-

-No en cierto, el mío es Hokage; por lo tanto es mejor- Minato observaba el techo y tenía los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Sus ojos verdes no se apartaban del blanco techo y escucho atentamente la respuesta del niño ojigris que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Claro que no! Eso solo significa…. Que es confiable. No fuerte y mi Otousan es muy fuerte.-

Minato se levantó de su cama y observo los movimientos del moreno.

Ambos no escucharon cuando una puerta de la casa se abrió y entro un rubio en busca de su esposa….

-¿Qué haces?- Minato pregunto

Itachi alzo la mirada y el rubio estaba parado frente a él.

-Juego-respondió- eres muy aburrido.-

-¡Jaja! – El rubio se le salían lagrimas por la risa.- No soy aburrido, soy de lo más gracioso- exclamo.

-Mentiroso- Itachi se sentó- ¡Vamos a jugar!- hizo un puchero, se le hacía tan fácil manipular a la gente. Ya lo había probado con la población infantil femenina, y ahora lo intentaría con los amigos.

-¡Muy bien!- se dio tan fácil por rendido. No quería ser regañado por su madre de nuevo.

Minato abrió la puerta de su habitación y volteo hacia el cuarto de sus padres y vio como una figura blanca entraba. Era su padre.

Hizo señas con la mano a Itachi de que guardara silencio y lo siguiera y eso hizo el moreno.

* * *

><p>…..<p>

Era una de los días más calurosos en Konoha y eso no pasaba por alto en cierta pareja.

El agua fría caía por sus desnudos cuerpos y los jadeos de la chica aumentaban de volumen. Sus manos acariciaban lentamente sus piernas, que las subía poco a poco para que se enredaran en su cintura. El tacto del hombre sobre su piel le quemaba, le producía miles de sensaciones placenteras que suplicaba que nunca terminaran.

La boca del moreno se dirigió al blanco y delicado cuello de la chica. Lo besaba y mordía, dejando rastros de marcas sobre su anatomía. Las delicadas manos de ella, estaban sobre la ancha espalda del moreno y enterró sus uñas al sentir los dedos del chico entrando en ella.

No pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gemido que le levanto el ego a su pareja.

Había sido una gran idea haber mentid sobre la llegada de su misión, si por algo le decían genio. Lo difícil había sido convencer a Hinata.

Blanco y negro se encontraron y se perdían entre sus miradas. ¿Cómo es que esta mujer podía volverlo loco en un santiamén?

Su erección le dolía ya y apenas habían comenzado. Esta mujer lo podría matar de un infarto, le arrebato un apasionado beso y aprovecho la sorpresa de la ojiblanca para adentrar su lengua. Comenzaban un juego y ninguno saldría victorioso.

La respiración le faltaba a ambos y se negaban a separar sus labios. De un solo golpe se separaron, pero Sasuke se rehusaba de dejar esos labios que tanto lo tentaban, mordió el labio inferior de Hinata y ella cerro sus ojos.

Ya no aguantaba, levanto a Hinata y ella se aferró más a su espalda. La penetro en lo más profundo de su ser y sintió las uñas de su mujer clavándose en su espalda.

Las estocadas eran lentas y pausadas, adoraba sentir la fricción de sus sexos chocar; el sonido de sus caderas en cada golpe. La mano de Sasuke subió por el torso de Hinata y pellizco uno de los pezones que ya se encontraba erecto, por la fricción de los cuerpos.

-Sa-Sasuke- Hinata se acercó más a él y hundió su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

Aumento la velocidad de las penetraciones.

-Hinata… estas tan estrecha- Sasuke seguía entrando y saliendo de su interior.

Un ronco sonido salía del Uchiha, y devoro con pasión los labios de Hinata, quien le respondía fogosamente de la misma manera.

Sus cuerpos se tensaban y sentían un calor abrumados recorriéndoles cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ráfagas de electricidad culminaban y de pronto la presión fue liberada.

Ambos habían llegado al éxtasis.

Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzarse y pronunciaron palabras que siempre atesorarían el uno por el otro.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Hizo señas con la mano a Itachi de que guardara silencio y lo siguiera y eso hizo el moreno.

-Jugaremos a los ninjas y tenemos una misión rango S- susurro Minato apuntando hacia la recamara de sus padres.

-¡Sí! ¡Ninjas! Yo pido ser el capitán de los Anbu- Itachi estaba eufórico y apunto de gritar.

Minato fue rápido y con su mano cubrió la boca de Itachi.

-¡sshh! Guarda silencio, recuerda la misión- dijo Minato que iba de puntillas a la puerta de madera que estaba hasta el fondo del pasillo.

Itachi estaba maravillado, jugaba a los ninjas y era un Anbu, uno muy poderoso. En vez de ir de puntillas, daba unos pequeños saltitos; ceso de hacerlos e imito el caminar de Minato. Ya que estaban en una misión y no podían permitir que el enemigo los detectara así de fácil.

Se acercaban sigilosamente a la habitación y de repente se escuchó un ruido, como si algo se hubiera roto. Ambos niños se movieron más rápido hasta llegar a la puerta; lentamente abrieron un poco la puerta.

-¡Naruto basta!- la pelirrosa estaba riendo y se encontraba encima de uno de los muebles de la habitación.

Naruto la besaba incontrolablemente y su mano acariciaba uno de los muslos de la chica. Minato no entendía lo que pasaba y esperaba a que mencionaran algo sus padres, en cambio Itachi esto le resultaba familiar.

Naruto negaba. No quería soltar a su Sakura-chan, desde que el día había comenzado tenia deseos de hacerla suya y había aprovechado el momento que la vio sola.

Su mano siguió subiendo hasta toparse con cierta prenda que le molesto. Tomo la prenda con sus dedos y fue bajándosela poco a poco. Itachi rápidamente dejo de mirar y se recargo en la pared con todo la cara roja y Minato aún seguía observando.

Naruto tiro la ropa interior al suelo y volvió a adentrar la mano, Sakura se sostuvo fuerte de los hombros del rubio al sentir como Naruto la acariciaba. Un gemido salía de la chica y rápidamente se cubrió la boca.

No podía hacer esto con los niños en casa.

La chaqueta que traía puesta el Hokage termino en el suelo y se dedicaba a quitarle la blusa de color rojo que ya le parecía estorbosa. Sakura tenía puesto un conjunto del mismo color y Naruto ya se sentía desesperado, sintió como las manos de su esposa recorrían su pecho y le permitió quietarle la camisa.

Se perdieron de nuevo en otro beso cargado de pasión.

Sakura había perdido la noción del tiempo y su cordura. Había olvidado a los dos pequeños que estaban en casa y observaban atentamente a lo que hacían.

Naruto levanto a Sakura y la coloco delicadamente en la cama y se puso encima de ella. Besaba su cuello y bajaba a la clavícula y se topó con el sujetador. Bajo lentamente el tirante y rozaba intencionalmente la piel se su esposa. Las miles de sensaciones que sentía Sakura rebasaban los limites, sentía su piel quemar y a punto de explotar.

Sentía algo parecido a la electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo en milésimas de segundo.

-Na-Naruto- gimió. Su cara se tornaba roja.

El ojiazul mordía el pezón atreves de la tela y empezaba a acariciar el otro.

Itachi escuchaba los gemidos de Sakura y seguía pensando que era similar al juego que hacían sus padres hace tiempo. Pero no podía ser, el recordaba que sus papas habían dicho la palabra "juego" y los Uzumaki aún no decían eso.

Minato, cerró un poco la puerta; ya estaba por cerrarla completamente y salir con Itachi hacia el jardín o ir al parque que se encontraba cerca de su casa.

-Naruto…. No podemos- le costó decir eso a la chica postrada en la cama- no podemos tener sexo-.

Minato escuchó atentamente la palabra… "Sexo"

¿Qué significa?

¿Son dulces?

Rápidamente abrió la puerta e interrumpió a sus amorosos padres.

Itachi no se atrevía a mirar y se dirigió al cuarto de Minato. Se escucharon los gritos de la familia Uzumaki, Itachi comenzó a reír y se tiro al suelo.

-¡Sal de aquí!- ese era Naruto el que gritaba

-¡No le grites a si al niño!- el moreno se asustó al escuchar un puñetazo. Por su mente paso la imagen de Minato golpeado y castigado por la Uzumaki, pero al escuchar la risa del pequeño se tranquilizó y volvió a reír.

-¡Te pegaron! Eso te pasa por impaciente Otousan- Minato gritaba

Itachi decidía ir a la habitación en donde ocurría todo, pero un sonido lo saco de su dirección.

Se dirigió a abrir la puerta y su felicidad no pudo ser más grande.

Sus padres estaban ahí, lo habían ido a buscar.

* * *

><p>….<p>

Sasuke y Hinata aún se preguntaban qué era lo que había pasado en la casa de los Uzumaki, después de que Itachi les abriera la puerta se había lanzado a los brazos de ambos. Eso era comprensible, lo ms extraño es cuando escucharon gritos al fondo de un pasillo.

Sasuke ya estaba por dirigirse y ver lo que pasaba mientras Hinata abrazaba y besaba a su hijo. Pero por suerte Itachi se percató de eso y detuvo a Sasuke a tiempo.

…...

Itachi jugaba con unas pequeñas figuras de acción y narraba las increíbles aventuras de los ninjas, sin notarlo alguien se acercaba y al verlo desprevenido, le dio un buen susto al Uchiha.

-¡jaja! Te asuste- Minato se sentó a un lado del casi cardiaco niño.

-¡Eres un baka!- dijo Itachi molesto y le dio la espalda- Ya no quiero ser tu amigo- se cruzó de brazos y decidió ignorarlo.

Se escuchó un gran suspiro.

-Muy bien- respondió el rubio- entonces ya no te mostrare lo que Otousan guardaba en el ático hoy en la mañana- de una pequeña mochila sacaba varios libros de colores.

Itachi vio los colores llamativos de los libros.

-"especialmente para niños"- pensó el pequeño Uchiha.

-Quiero verlos Minato- se lanzó sobre la espalda del rubio para ver esos libros.

-¡No!- Minato trataba de zafarse del agarre del moreno- son clasificados-

Itachi le arrebato uno de los libros y comenzó a leerlo.

-Deseo… placer…lamer…morder- Itachi leía una de las hojas al azar.- chupar… posición…Penetrar…sexo-

No entendía mucho de las acciones de los personajes y también de ciertas palabras, pudo reconocer una. Esa palabra la había escuchado anteriormente.

-¿Qué es sexo?- pregunto el infante a Minato.

El no supo responderle, él también tenía esa duda y en vez de que sus padres le respondieran, lo castigaron un mes por estar espiando. Aunque su excusa haya sido de lo más inocente y no tenía la verdadera intención de saber que era lo que hacían sus padres. Solo estaba jugando para entretener a su amigo.

Se limitó a encoger los hombros y dejar en duda al Uchiha.

-Yo tampoco se- respondió- pero Otousan había dicho esa misma palabra hoy en la mañana- Itachi lo miraba atento, tal vez escuchándolo encontraría la respuesta. – Le decía a Kakashi-sensei que le confiscaría estos libros-

Antes de que pudieran decir otra palabra, los libros le fueron arrebatados a Minato. Él estaba a punto de gritar, pero se dio cuenta que Sasuke había sido quien le había quitado los libros.

A Sasuke le aparecía una vena en su frente. Libros como estos no los permitiría en su casa. Pero no era la culpa de Minato, si no del dobe que tiene como padre.

-Minato ¿Qué haces con este tipo de libros?- el Uchiha esperaba del pequeño Uzumaki.

Su mirada se dirigió a su primogénito y vio que en sus manos había otro libro parecido al que le había quitado a Minato.

Su pequeño… está leyendo… el dobe estaría muerto después de esto.

-O-Otousan- fue lo único que pronuncio Itachi antes de que Sasuke le quitara también el libro.

-Las quemare- fue lo único que dijo para dirigirse hacia la casa.

-¡No!- los niños gritaron, pero eso no impidió que Sasuke siguiera caminando.

El Uchiha penaba en las mil y un maneras de matar al Hokage, tal vez toda Konoha lo odiaría de nuevo. Pero sabía que si Sakura y Hinata se enteraban… no quería ni pensar en eso. Er resultado seguiría siendo el mismo; matar al dobe de su amigo.

De repente sus pasos le costaban más, sentía peso extra en sus piernas. Las manos de los niños se aferraron a sus piernas y no lo dejaban caminar.

-Suéltenme- ordeno el Uchiha, pero los niños no le obedecieron. Así que Sasuke camino con el peso extra en sus piernas.

-Mi Otousan me matara si se entera que encontré los libros- exclamo Minato aferrándose más a la pierna de Sasuke.

A pesar de las suplicas de los niños, Sasuke seguía pensando en lo mismo. Quemar esos libros y encontrar a Naruto para matarlo. Como se le ocurría meter esos libros a su casa, y como consecuencia Minato e Itachi los habían leído.

-El único muerto será el- dijo el Uchiha y logro zafarse de los niños.

Los niños corrían detrás de él y Hinata los alcanzo a escuchar, salió de la habitación en la que estaba. No vio muy bien que era lo que su esposo tenía en las manos, solo escuchaba que quemaría esas cosas y veía a los niños asustados; negándose a que Sasuke quemara esas cosas.

Minato e Itachi tenían que pensar rápido, realmente pensaban que Naruto mataría a Minato cuando se enterara. Ambos se observaron y vieron a Hinata aparecer en escena.

Una idea rápida y funcional.

Itachi se detuvo y Minato seguía detrás de Sasuke.

-Otousan- Sasuke volteo hacia el- ¿Qué es el sexo?-

Sasuke quedo congelado tan solo escuchar esas palabras.

…...

Ambos niños estaban sentados en un sillón y frente a ellos Sasuke y Hinata paralizados. El moreno tomo la mano de su esposa, necesitaban el valor de explicarle las cosas a su hijo y a Minato; que sin querer él también quería respuestas en cuanto al sexo.

Hinata no podía creer lo que sucedía, su pequeño… ¡ya preguntaba sobre el sexo!

Nunca lo hizo cuando los descubrió esa noche y ya había pasado bastante tiempo de eso. Pero descubrir que tenían los libros que Kakashi siempre portaba… se quedó sin palabras. Sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre la de ella y sonrío. Tenían que juntar el valor necesario para poder esto.

Pero ella no se sentía preparada, tenía la sensación que una pregunta que la tome por sorpresa podría desmayarse de la vergüenza.

Ambos niños miraban fijamente a Sasuke y a Hinata. Pero no podían mantenerse quietos, de vez en cuando Minato le picaba las costillas a Itachi e Itachi le daba un pequeño empujón. Soltaban pequeñas risas y después trataban de silenciarse al percatar la oscura mirada de Sasuke.

El Uchiha mayor suspiro y paso su mano por su cabello.

-Y bien…- le dijo a los niños- pregunten-

Ninguno dijo nada.

-Muy bien… entonces me iré a quemar estas cosas- Sasuke tomo los libros y estaba dispuesto a levantarse.

-¡No!- gritaron- e-e-es decir…. ¿Qué es el sexo?-

Hinata inmediatamente se ruborizo, estaba escuchando decir eso de los labios de su hijo. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

-¿Eso se come?- Itachi pregunto.

-¿Se lame como una paleta?- Minato pregunto.- ¿Es como lo que hicieron mis papás?-

Sasuke sí que ahí se sorprendió… y demasiado. ¡Minato ya había descubierto a sus padres teniendo sexo!

Y Hinata estaba casi en su límite para poder seguir escuchando.

-Entonces sexo es lo mismo que hicieron mis papas- concluyo Itachi.

Dejando a un Sasuke sin palabras y a una Hinata desmayada.

-¡Okasan!- Itachi se sorprendió a ver a su madre desmayarse, rápidamente Sasuke la llevo a la habitación. Al dejarla sobre la cama le dio un beso en la frente.

-No pudiste soportarlo ¿eh?- le dio un segundo beso en los labios.

-¡Sexo!- gritaron los niños desde la puerta y con un dedo apuntaban hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta lentamente. Se trono los nudillos y los niños temblaron de miedo.

-Síganme- ordeno Sasuke quien se dirigía a la puerta principal.

-¿A done vamos Otousan?- Itachi preguntaba mientras Minato obedecía a Sasuke y se ponía su abrigo.

- A donde el Hokage- respondió-

-...

Ese día se pudo haber declarado a Uzumaki Naruto muerto.

Nadie sabía quién fue la persona que se atrevió a dejarle tales golpes al Hokage. Sasuke tenía idea de quien pudo haber sido, ya que él no fue. Fue una casualidad el que Sakura estuviera ahí junto con Naruto. Y el día siguiente el Hokage estaba golpeado.

Ahora las parejas eran más cuidadosas cuando se trataba de tener intimidad. Lo que necesitaban era una muy buena cerradura o en el mejor de los casos una niñera.

* * *

><p>ya volvi! con un capitulo nuevo. Las ideas para este mini fic no me dejan en paz y mas para el tercer capitulo XD<p>

Espero que les haya gustado... por que a mi me encanto. Quiero hacer sufrir mas a estas parejitas con sus hijos :P

Para los que siguen mi otro fic Tentados... aun no me salen ideas :( solo llevo como 3 paginas en Word y me siento mal por no poder avanzar.

Si tienene ideas por favor haganmelas saber, eso podria inspirarme :)

Lo unico que llevo, para que se den una idea.

-Habra una pelea entre Hinata y Sasuke

-Lo de los gemelos lo saben por el adelanto

-Y Hanabi hará una aparición... pero quien sabe si hará daño al matrimonio Uchiha o lo ayudara?

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y espero que me tengan paciencia hasta que pueda actualizar Tentados

oh! y se me olvidaba me llego una idea para un nuevo Fanfic, un SasuHina CLaro! solo que esperare hasta terminar Tentados

Nos leemos! Bye!


	3. ¿Que es el Amor?

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto **

**¿Qué es el amor?**

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos!- dijo el joven Uzumaki, el primogénito del Hokage.- No seas tan dramático. Y le dio una palmada en su espalda.<p>

Los ojos azules empezaban a mirar a su amigo preocupado. Estaba completamente ido, cargaba unas ojeras que delataban que no había dormido en días y comenzaba a decir incoherencias.

-Itachi-kun- unas rubia de ojos verdes estaba también preocupada. Aunque fuera 2 años menor que su hermano e Itachi, pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos. Y eso era gracias a que las chicas de Konoha la envidiaban porque ella era cercana a Uchiha Itachi y vivía con Uzumaki Minato. – deberías descansar. ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa?-

Itachi tembló tan solo escuchar la última palabra. Casa. Por ahora su casa no era un santuario para descasar. Era el albergue de la lujuria, perdición y deseo desenfrenado. Sí, eso era y sabía muy bien que Kami-sama lo odiaba.

¿Por qué?

Una es accidente, dos un descuido, pero la tercera era la vencida. Esta vez vio algo que nunca quiso haber visto.

No podía verlos ni a la cara, como ellos a él. Y cada vez que sus pequeños hermanitos preguntaban sobre el suceso. Los tres se congelaban y cambiaban rápidamente de tema. El trio estaba descansando en el bosque de un arduo entrenamiento, podrían incluir a su sensei; pero era el ninja más holgazán de Konoha. Siempre se acostaba y observaba las nubes y cuando ellos se quejaban de su falta de ánimos, su sensei se levantaba y les decía con una voz tan baja "buen trabajo".

Itachi se cubrió su cara y se dejó caer en el regazo de Midori, la hermana de Minato. Y cayó profundamente dormido. Midori se sorprendió por tal acto y esperaba a que a su hermano le diera un ataque de celos y sobreprotección, pero fue lo contrario; lo que le pareció extraño a la rubia. Minato parecía tranquilo, ya que el entendía el por qué su amigo estaba así –era lo que trataba de comprender-.

-Sí que estamos echados a perder Itachi- susurro Minato sin que su hermana escuchara.

-Onichan- Minato volteo hacia ella que alejaba el cabello de la cara de Itachi- ¿Itachi-kun estará bien?- en la mirada de Midori se denotaba la preocupación.

El Uzumaki suspiro y respondió.

-Si- su hermana sonrió- ya deja de acariciarle o hare que lo dejes aquí y se resfrié- la chica acato la orden con tal de que Itachi no saliera perjudicado.

….

* * *

><p>El matrimonio Uchiha descansaba un poco después de un arduo entrenamiento en el dojo, aun sus respiraciones eran rápidas y constantes. La capa de sudor bajaba lentamente por sus cuerpos y miraban el pequeño jardín frente a ellos.<p>

El moreno tomo una botella de agua que tenía a la mano y se la tiro encima. Era uno de los días más calurosos en Konoha y el Uchiha pasaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos, mientras la ojiperla sostenía su cabello y lo sujetaba en una coleta e instantáneamente cayeron mechones sobre su cara. Bajo el cierre de su chamarra y mostro una camisa negra de tirantes.

Sin pensarlo el Uchiha abrazo a su esposa por la espalda. Poso sus labios en el hombro, y le dio una leve mordida.

No importa cuánto tiempo pasara, Uchiha Hinata era la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos podían ver. Y lo más importante, el siempre estaría a sus pies; mientras Konoha entera pensara que era un ogro con suerte al casarse con la princesa del cuento.

Coloco su cabeza en su hombro y la envolvió mejor en sus brazos.

Hinata aún no se acostumbraba a las caricias de Sasuke, siempre al sentir su piel sobre la suya descubría nuevas sensaciones. Siempre eran diferentes y más intensas a la anterior. Sintió la mano de su esposo bajando lentamente hacia su abdomen y levantaba su blusa poco a poco. Juntando su piel con la de ella.

Hinata ladeo un poco su cuello para darle más espacio al moreno.

-¡Baka!- una vocecita se escuchaba en el pasillo muy cerca de donde Sasuke y Hinata rápidamente se separaban.

-¡Mira!- se escuchaba otra voz- parece un perrito.-

Ambos uchihas se dirigieron a donde provenían esas voces.

Unos mellizos de 10 años entraban por la puerta principal de la casa. La niña de cabello oscuro y largo entraba primero e insultaba a su hermano que entraba segundos después.

-¡Otousan!- grito la pequeña y abrazo al Uchiha.- Okaasan castiga a Hideki- decía la niña.

Ambos se preguntaron a lo que se refería la niña, no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar cuando notaron que Hideki tenía una especie de correa en la mano. Y no traía una mascota normal, ni siquiera esta se comparaba con el animal más exótico del mundo. Itachi entraba por ultimo como si fuera un zombi. Ni siquiera notaba que su hermano menor lo jalaba como a un perro.

-¡Hey!- reclamo- si no fuera por mi aun seguiría tirado en el bosque- dijo mirando directamente a sus padres. Sintiendo sus miradas reprobatorias.- gracias a mi regreso a casa sano y salvo.-

-Eri- la niña volteo cuando su padre le hablo- lleva a tu hermano a la habitación.- Hideki le paso la correa. Ella intento moverlo jalándolo del brazo, pero estaba tan pesado que imito la acción de su hermano jalándolo con la correa e Itachi comenzó a caminar. Sin evitar la risa del Uchiha menor.

Hinata miro reprobatoriamente a Hideki. El chico dejo de reír, podía soportar la grande y atemorizante mirada de su padre; total, siempre tenía esa mirada. Pero con Hinata era diferente.

Ver a su madre molesta no era nada común y al enojarse se trataba de algo serio.

-¡Lo digo en serio!... encontré a mi Oni-chan solo en el bosque- se defendió. Ya veía su castigo venir. – esta todo ido pueden comprobarlo.

Hideki miro a su padre que tenía la mirada desviada hacia la dirección que sus hermanos habían tomado.

-¡Otousan!- llamo su atención.- tú lo viste-

Aunque suplicara, pataleara e hiciera berrinches, el chico se había ganado un castigo.

-Ire a hablar con el- dijo Sasuke de repente.

Hideki suspiro, al menos su castigo no sería físico; nada de entrenamientos a las 4 de la mañana y finalizándolos a las 12 y después un par de misiones D. Que consistía en encontrar un gato que siempre terminaba rasguñándolo. Como extrañaría los castigos de su padre, trago un poco de saliva antes de saber el castigo que Hinata le diría.

….

Eri dejo en la cama a Itachi, ella se sentó junto a él y lo observo. Su hermano miraba hacia el techo y justo cuando se notaba que Itachi seria vencido por el sueño, abría de nuevo sus ojos.

Eri se recostó y acaricio el cabello de su hermano, como cuando su madre hacía de pequeños para que pudieran dormir. No entendía muy bien por qué Itachi y sus padres se comportaban así, pero no le importaba mucho; Hideki era el que preguntaba demasiado y la incluía en sus preguntas.

-Te quiero Oni-chan- susurro la pequeña.

Pudo ver la sonrisa de su hermano y escucho la misma respuesta.

-Yo también Imouto-

Eri estaba por abrazarlo y su hermano mayor se adelantó. Apretó las costillas de Eri y eso le provoco cosquillas a la Uchiha menor.

La escandalosa risa de la niña se escuchaba en toda la habitación y Sasuke escucho. Las sonrisas no se le daban tan seguido, pero cuando aparecía una en su rostro era por algo importante para él. Y ahí estaba el, viendo como los años habían pasado. Parecía que fue ayer cuando Hinata le había dicho que estaba embarazada, al ver por primera vez a Itachi. Cuando su hijo con su mano regordeta apretó su dedo índice y se negaba a soltarlo. Ahí fue cuando entendió el significado de ser padre.

Las primeras palabras, los primeros pasos; las rabietas que hacía por querer un perro ninja como su tío Kiba. Después venía a su mente los días de entrenamiento, las veces en que su primogénito trataba de vencerlo con tan solo 4 años.

Tantas cosas pasaban por su mente, 18 años exactamente siendo padre. Padre de 3 hijos que solamente lo llenaban de orgullo.

De su primogénito y de sus mellizos que vinieron después. El activo de Hideki, no paraba de correr todo el día, nunca se deba por vencido. Era como tener al dobe de su amigo en casa, sus ejemplos a seguir eran Itachi y él; Hideki no se cansaba de decirlo. -"Quiero ser como Otousan y Onichan"-

Siendo tan perseverante e infantil y terco como una mula.

Y su princesa… su pequeña Eri, nunca paraba de sonreír. Tan igual a Hinata y tan diferente a la vez. Siempre sonreía y como su mellizo nunca se daba por vencida, pero su diferencia es que ella era calmada como su esposa. Siempre ha querido ser una gran kunoichi, admira a Tsunade y desea ser ninja médico.

Pasaron los años tan rápido que sus hijos ya no eran niños. Itachi ya contaba con 18 años, es un gran ninja y junto con el hijo de Naruto harían grandes cosas como en el pasado él y el dobe hicieron de jóvenes.

-Hmp- interrumpió la diversión de sus hijos- Itachi…- que palabras le podría decir a su primogénito-

-Charla de hombres- dijo Eri y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Itachi se recostó de nuevo y volvió a mirar el techo. Sasuke se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a su hijo.

La charla entre padre e hijo iba a comenzar, y al final darían cambios inesperados.

….

* * *

><p>-Pero Okasan- decía Hideki- no quiero ir a ayudarle al tío Naruto- se quejaba el Uchiha. –<p>

-Eso es lo que harás- dijo la Uchiha antes de que su hijo hiciera un puchero.- sin reproches- abrazo a Hideki y él no se molestó en recibir un cariño de su madre.

-Está bien, le ayudare-suspiro resignado.

No había nada peor que ayudar al Hokage con los papeleos, era toda una tortura. Muchos entendían por qué Tsunade se quejaba del trabajo. Y el por qué Shizune siempre terminaba cargando con el peso de arrastrar a su maestra, no le quedaba de otra; se convertiría en el asistente del Hokage por todo un mes. Un mes llevando papeleo y escuchar sobre lo bueno y lo malo de ser Hokage y especialmente… ramen.

-¿Y qué esperas?- le ojiblanca se separó de su hijo y poso sus manos en su cadera.

-¡Que! ¿Ahora mismo?- se quejó el Uchiha menor.

-Nunca dejes lo que puedes hacer ahora. Ve ahora mismo.-

Hideki sin reprochar y provocar la posible y probable furia de su padre si se enteraba que desobedecía a su madre, tomo sus cosas y salió rumbo a la oficina del sexto Hokage.

…

* * *

><p>¿Cómo diablos hablaría? ¿Qué le diría a su hijo?<p>

Pff… él no es de palabras. Y mucho menos para lo que quería hablar con su hijo.

Coloco ambas manos en su cabeza e Itachi solo se dedicó a observar a su padre.

-Lo de la otra noche…-comenzó a hablar.- la… hmp… la última vez que…-

-La última noche que lo vi y parecían animales en celo.- interrumpió Itachi a Sasuke cambiando por completo la frase que él quería decir.

Eso no era las palabras adecuadas que hubiera querido escuchar de su hijo. Aumento un poco a presión de sus manos en su cabeza, y respiraba profundo para no perder la poca paciencia que Kami-sama le había dado.

-¿Qué hay con eso?- cerró sus ojos y espero a que su padre volviera a hablar. Al no escuchar una respuesta continuo.- Hay que olvidarlo… además la gente tiene sexo por que le gusta.-

Sasuke giro a ver a Itachi, él no lo percato por tener el brazo cubriendo su cara. El Uchiha sonrió sin que su primogénito lo viera, después su mirada cambio; ese chico. ¡Cómo se atrevía a hablar de sexo como si ya fuera un experto!

-Incluso yo lo hago porque me gusta-

Eso fue un detonante para Sasuke. Itachi se levantó de su cama y camino hacia la ventana, no quería ver a cara de su padre. No se atrevía a ver su enojo, aunque no lo admitiera Uchiha Sasuke siempre impondría y con eso admira demasiado a su padre. Vio de reojo y al ver acercarse a su padre con una cara de tan pocos amigos lo paralizó.

Lo tuvo enfrente y espero el primer golpe que su padre le daría, vio lentamente como levantaba el brazo y lo alejaba para darse impulso. Sintió como 2 de sus dedos golpeaban su frente e Itachi abrió los ojos.

-¿Tu que sabes de sexo?- le pregunto- Ten en cuenta que el sexo no es lo mismo a lo que viste la noche anterior.-

Itachi miraba sorprendido a su padre y toco su frente, justo donde Sasuke lo había tocado.

-¿Qué es lo que se?- dijo- el sexo es placer, lujuria. Sensaciones…. Instinto animal para saciarse.- respondió tranquilamente.

Sasuke paso el brazo por el hombro de su hijo, aún era más alto que él; pero llegaría el día en que su hijo lo superara en muchos aspectos. Sin duda sufría la misma pena que él, las mujeres iban detrás de él, pero con una diferencia Itachi aprovechaba a esas chicas. Mientras en el pasado Sasuke las ignoraba.

-Tienes razón… pero hay más que eso.- Itachi miro a Sasuke sin entender lo que dijo.

-¿Qué otra cosa pude haber detrás del sexo?-

Sasuke comenzaba a darse cuenta que su hijo aún tenía su lado ingenuo, eso le parecía perfecto. Aun podría sacar a su hijo de una vida de gigoló que había adoptado.

-Siéntate- le ordeno.

-Hmp- Sasuke tomo asiento frente a su primogénito. Esta sin duda sería una plática difícil.- Hay más cosas que se involucran con el sexo-

-Por ejemplo- hablo Itachi esperando una rápida respuesta.

-Amor- la única palabra dicha por Sasuke y que le creo demasiadas dudas a su hijo.

¿Amor? ¿Eso se involucra con el sexo? ¿Qué hace la diferencia? ¿Las posiciones? ¿La culminación?

-¿Amor?- pregunto y Sasuke asintió como respuesta- ¿qué es?... NO… ¿Qué se siente amar?-

Sasuke buscaba las palabras para decirlas, pero él tampoco sabía explicar en todo el sentido el significado.

-Sentirlo es más importante que saberlo…. No querrás que esa persona se aleje de ti, lo veras como lo más hermoso y delicado del mundo… amor… es amor. Lo sabrás cuando veas a la chica indicada.-

-¿Y cómo sabré cual es la indicada?- pregunto Itachi.

-Simplemente lo sabrás al verla a los ojos-

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

Hola a todas!

Se supone que este seria el ultimo capitulo, pero por mas que trate no pude u.u.

Se tambien que esta corto**, pero no **pude hacerlo mas largo :( por cuestiones de tiempo, aun sigo en mis finales y son muy pesados y tengo que usar la mayoria de mi inspiracion en mis trabajos.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, por no poder alargado como tenia pensado, habra mas capitulos jeej. Mas Aventuritas de Itachi haciendo sufri a sus progenitores XD

Saludos, no olviden dejarme un Rewiew


	4. Que es el Amor parte 2 Final

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto **

**Capitulo 4 (final)**

**¿Qué ES EL AMOR? PARTE 2**

* * *

><p><em>"¿Lo sabré con tan solo mirar?"<em> eso pensaba el primogénito Uchiha.

Después de la confusa plática con su padre no se hablo más. Decidió volver a salir, aunque la tensión en su hogar haya disminuido, quedarse tanto tiempo ahí le hacia recordar.

….

* * *

><p><em>Uno de los días mas calurosos de Konoha.<em>

_Itachi había llevado a sus hermanos a la academia ninja y procedió a hacer un entrenamiento con su equipo y Shikamaru Nara, su sensei._

_El sol estaba en su punto más alto y sin contar que estaban en verano. Lo bueno es que Naruto les había dado un descanso al equipo, y como no hacerlo. Midori tenia las capacidades de controlar al Hokage, incluso se habían conseguido una de las misiones mas galardonadas en ese tiempo._

_Paro en un pequeño local y compro una paleta de hielo. Había heredado el disgusto al dulce, pero lo toleraba más que su padre y era una buena opción para matar el calor que sentía._

_Pronto llegaría a casa y se daría un bendito baño de agua fría._

_._

_._

_._

_Vestir de colores oscuros, no le provocaba ni el estimulo mas alto de calor. Por los últimos 18 años vestía la típica ropa ninja y se había acostumbrado._

_Usar ropa holgada que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo no le ayudaba a soportar el calor, pero era algo que le gustaba. Se sentía cómoda con ello y a su amado le encantaba, así daba la excusa de que solo él ha visto el glorioso cuerpo que tiene._

_El estado del clima les tenía sin cuidado ese día. Hoy era especial. Había un calor distinto en el condominio, en el pasillo, en la habitación que estaba y en el ambiente._

_Sasuke perdió su autocontrol._

_¿Cuántas veces lo perdía al ver a su mujer con ropa que parecía su segunda piel?_

_Incontable era el número. Siempre perdía la cabeza con Hinata y la seguiría perdiendo hasta que muriera._

_Instintivamente la acorralo en la esquina de la cocina. Tenía que aprovechar, estaban solos en casa y nadie podía interrumpirlos. Desde que tenían hijos, apenas si tenían tiempo para estar ellos solos. Y esta oportunidad era oro y no la desperdiciaría en hablar en cualquier cosa._

_Necesitaba sentir la piel de su esposa rozando su piel y tenia que ser ahora. Termino por arrinconarla en la esquina de la cocina. Hoy precisamente le agradecía a Kami-sama por el clima y que su esposa usara un pantalón y una camisa ajustada._

_La ojiperla respingo, las manos del Uchiha estaban frías y comenzaban a tocar su espalda. Recorría cada centímetro, se detuvo unos segundos al chocar con una prenda en particular y can bastante rapidez; desabrocho el sujetador._

_Sentía los labios de su esposo, comerla, devorarla y degustarla. Estaba cayendo y no ponía resistencia a ello, sus brazos rodearon el cuello del Uchiha y los delgados dedos de la ojiperla se enredaron en el cabello del azabache._

_Sus alientos se combinaban, mezclaban y no dejaban de ser uno. En segundos se sintió flotar y después descender en la cama de su recamara._

_El Uchiha quitaba con desesperación la camisa de su esposa y se deshacía del descolocado sujetador. Se apodero con gran agilidad de uno se los senos y lamia como si fuera lo mas exquisito que él hubiera probado. Su otra mano comenzó a estrujar y pellizcar el pezón que comenzaba a emerger._

_Hinata se retorcida de placer, de las simples caricias de Sasuke. Era clara la gran falta que ambos sentían, poco a poco sintió la erección de su marido y lo que hizo fue sonreír._

_La tomo de las caderas e hizo que la ojiperla quedara a horcadas sobre el. Hinata retiro la camisa de Sasuke y comenzó a acariciar el formado pecho de su esposo. Sus dedos pasaban por varias cicatrices de antiguas batallas y besaba cada una con delicadeza._

_El tiempo pasaba y trascurría y cada vez que abría sus ojos, tenían una prenda menos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tenía cerca un cesto de basura y tiro el resto de la paleta._

_Era su imaginación o prácticamente las chicas de su edad casi no vestían ropa ese día. Ver eso le recordó que tenia que asegurarse que su hermana menor no siguiera esas modas… que tanto le atraían. Itachi seguía con la mirada a dos chicas que pasaron junto a él, con la ropa mas corta y ajustada que pudo haber visto en Konoha._

_No por nada era un Uchiha, sin titubear, hizo caso a su instinto mas que a su cerebro y fue detrás de ellas._

_Unas miradas oscuras le observaron alejarse, se miraron entre si y decidieron seguirlo. Salieron de su escondite y sintieron como sus ropas eran jaladas y detenían sus pasos._

_Ambos observaron hacia arriba y vieron a Uchiha Itachi sonriéndoles._

_-Pequeños bribones- Itachi arrastro al par de mellizos que lo seguían de sus conquistas._

_-Ni-nii-san, ¡espera!- Hideki comenzó a patalear, Itachi los haría pasar algún ridículo. Miro con desesperación a su melliza y como por art de magia se pusieron de acuerdo._

_-Onni-san- Eri hablo e Itachi se detuvo.- suéltanos Onegai, no lo haremos de nuevo._

_El chico creyó en las palabras de su hermana y soltó a los mellizos Uchiha._

_Ambos corrieron rápidamente, antes de que Uchiha Itachi se arrepintiera,_

_._

_._

_._

_Estar dentro de ella era magnifico. Sentirla húmeda y dispuesta solo para el, era estar en la perfecta versión de su paraíso._

_Su intimidad lo envolvía por completo, el aroma de su piel le erizaba la suya y la hacia desearla mas. Las manos de Hinata pasaron de los hombros de Sasuke a su espalda, cada estocada la hacia perder su cordura y olvidar todo. Sin importar lo que pudiera pasar._

_Los movimientos de las caderas fueron mucho mas fuertes y los únicos sonidos del lugar eran los gemidos de placer por parte de ambos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-¿Ya llegamos?- el niño de cabello azulado preguntaba con la finalidad de hacer que su hermano perdiera la paciencia y lo soltara a él y a su hermana._

_No podían el poco tiempo que le tomo a Itachi atraparlos, era claro para Hideki que superar a su hermano y a su padre como ninjas iba a ser un largo camino. No bastaba con ser el mejor en su clase, tenia que ser mejor. Y para hacerlo le pediría ayuda a Minato, el amigo de su hermano. A ellos dos siempre los comparaban con su padre y el Hokage._

_Así que para lograr que su hermano lo entrenara era poniéndolo celoso y que mejor hacer que Uzumaki Minato se convirtiera en su sensei._

_-Conoces el camino, así que si sabes cuanto falta para llegar a casa.- decía molesto._

_-¡Onegai suéltanos!- gritaron al unísono los mellizos. Y eso fue lo que hizo Itachi, no podía tentar a la suerte, si sus padres lo veían traer a sus hermanos en rastras tendría la furia Uchiha sobre el y era mejor aplicarla que ser el aplicado._

_Los mellizos Uchiha salieron corriendo por segunda vez e Itachi siguió caminando hacia la casa._

_._

_._

_._

_Parecía que no había nadie en casa, camino hacia su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse; quedo en ropa interior y entro al baño que había en su habitación. No había agua, eso le pareció extraño así que decidió entrar a la ducha que compartían sus hermanos._

_Itachi tomo su ropa y se puso un pantalón para poder salir. La habitación de los mellizos era el doble más grande que la suya y se podía notar las diferencias. Parecía una guerra en el cuarto, podía notarse una línea divisora y los colores hacían contraste._

_Entro al baño y rápidamente descarto ducharse ahí. Tenia que suponerlo, Hideki era el niño mas desorganizado del mundo, ahora entendía las quejas diarias de Eri._

_Sin más remedio fue al último baño que quedaba y suponía que no había problemas, si sus padres no estaban en casa. No seria una molestia entrar a ducharse._

_Cerró la puerta del cuarto y cruzo el pasillo hacia el cuarto de sus padres. Escucho el ruido de algo caer y creyó escucharlo que provenía detrás de la puerta._

_-Okaasan, Otousan- abrió la puerta sin tocar. Si que Kami-sama lo odiaba.- ¡Por alguna razón existe la noche!- grito Itachi y se cubrió el rostro.- ¡Mis ojos! Iré directamente al infierno.-_

_-¡Cierra la maldita puerta!- grito Sasuke al ser descubierto._

_¿Cómo podía ser posible?_

_Su suerte a la hora de la intimidad iba decayendo y mas con hijos._

_Hinata se sentía completamente avergonzada, su hijo de nuevo los había visto teniendo sexo. Se cubrió con totalidad con la manta y sintió las lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas._

_El Uchiha escucho los sollozos de su mujer, termino por consolarla el resto de la noche. Sabían que tendrían que hablar con su hijo sobre esto, pero primero tendrían que dejar pasar la impresión de esto._

.

.

.

.

-¿Nissan?- el nombrado volteo. No se había dado cuenta que estaba en el parque con sus hermanos mellizos. Ambos saboreaban unos dangos que al parecer Itachi les había comprado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Eri te estaba diciendo que ¿que le regalaras a okaasan y Otousan?- Hideki saboreaba el ultimo dango y se limpiaba un pequeña mancha en su mejilla- Su aniversario es en 3 días.-

-¿En serio?- pregunto.

-Acaso me ignoraste por completo Nissan- Eri hizo un pequeño puchero y cruzo de brazos. A

-No te…..-

-¡Itachi-Kun!- una chica grito a lo lejos. Tenía una cabellera castaña y demasiado larga. Todas las chicas que soñaban estar al lado de un Uchiha debían dejarse el cabello largo. Era una de las señales, si Uchiha Hinata conquisto a Uchiha Sasuke, será por cosas que le gustaba ver en ella.

Debías de tener el cabello largo para llamar la atención de Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi miro a la chica y sonrió como solo el sabia hacerlo y dejo solos a sus hermanos.

-Tsk- se escucho la molestia de Eri Uchiha. Siempre le reventaba ver a su hermano con una novia nueva cada semana.

- ¡Midori!- Hideki grito y saludo a la chica que pasaba por el lado contrario en el que se había ido Itachi.

-Hola- la hija del Hokage les saludo y siguió su camino.

-Ojala Itachi estuviera con una chica como Midori- murmuro Hideki.

Eso era lo mismo que Eri pensaba. Itachi y Midori harían una hermosa pareja.

-Vamos a comprar el regalo de aniversario antes de que la tienda cierre- dijo Hideki mostrando con nostalgia el dinero que gastaría en el regalo.

.

.

.

-No creo que una charla sea suficiente- mencionaba Sakura y le daba un sorbo a su té.

2 matrimonios se encontraban juntos en el despacho del Hokage.

-De-demo no creo q…que Itachi quiera escuchar otra charla.

-Dejen que Sakura-chan se encargue de Itachi-kun, hizo milagros con Minato- expresaba Naruto.- ahora Minato ya no busca chicas como antes.-

-No creo que las amenazas de tu esposa funcionen dobe- dijo sin animo es Uchiha. El dobe y Sakura se metían en unos problemas familiares, pero como ellos tenían el mismo caso con Minato. Solo que hace un par de meses el heredero Uzumaki había cambiado gracias a las amenazas de su madre.

-Entonces denle una lección para que aprenda- sugirió la pelirosa a los Uchiha.

-¿Qué tipo de lección? N-no me gu…gustaría nada peligroso- hablaba la ojiperla preocupada por su hijo.

-No tiene que ser nada peligroso- decía Sakura tranquilizando a la Uchiha.- pero lo suficiente para que sepa que las mujeres no son un juguete-

.

.

.

¬Después de la incomoda platica de sobre como darle una lección a su hijo, Sasuke estaba en el campo de entrenamiento. El Uchiha lanzaba kunai hacia los diferentes blancos que había colocado, dio un salto. El más alto que pudo dar, giro sobre si quedando de cabeza; ágilmente saco los kunais de las mangas de su camisa. Y acertaba, sin fallar un tiro. Repetía el mismo ejercicio, tal vez no era el mas productivo para el, pero le hacia sentirse en paz. Le recordaba a su hermano.

Su difunto hermano. Realmente lo echaba de menos y donde podía volver a sentir paz; donde podía sentirse cerca de su recuerdo. Era aquí. Justamente en este campo, en el que entrenaban juntos.

Lanzo el último kunai que tenia, el Uchiha se acercó a uno de los blancos y se disponía a quitar el arma que estaba clavado en el.

-¿Otousan?-, la voz de su primogénito lo detuvo y giro hacia donde provenía su voz. - ¿Querías hablar conmigo?-. Pregunto.

Sasuke solo se limito a asentir y darle así la respuesta a su hijo. Volvió a retomar lo que hacia antes de que su hijo llegara. Tomo el arma que estaba incrustada en el blanco, y comenzó a girarla y pasarla entre sus dedos. Itachi miro nervioso a su padre.

-¿Reconoces el lugar?- Itachi negó.

-Es la primera vez que vengo aquí- encontró un tronco cerca y se sentó ahí, para que segundos después Sasuke estuviera a su lado.

-Entrenaba aquí con mi hermano cuando era niño- dijo de repente Sasuke.

Itachi se sorprendió ante la confesión de su padre. ¿Acababa de decir que tenía un hermano?

-¿Hermano?... demo Otousan ¿tiene…?- las palabras se oponían a salir de su garganta.

-Tenia- respondió el Uchiha, mientras observaba a lo lejos. – Murió hace años-.

-¿Co-como paso?- se sentía intrigado por saber de su tío. Él había escuchado de sus abuelos, pero nunca de que su padre tuviera un hermano. Quería saber todo de él, su nombre, lo que le gustaba y lo que no.

-Eres muy joven para saber la verdad- se limito a decir.- El me dio la lección mas grande de mi vida.-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

Sasuke se puso de pie y camino un metro de distancia. Itachi lo imito y fue detrás de él. Se detuvo a unos pasos de él.

-Es hora que tu aprendas una lección-

Itachi vio el Sharingan de su padre activado y fue inevitable caer ante la mirada yo todo se volvió negro para el.

.

.

.

Su respiración era agitada, tenia en claro que estaba sudando y que por lo menos estaba en una cama. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró en su habitación, se puso de pie y bajo los escalones. Escucho ruidos en el comedor, era la risa de Hideki y parecía conversar con alguien.

Entro y vio a los Uzumaki con su familia.

Sasuke y Hinata se encontraban en uno de los extremos de la mesa y se veían tranquilos, su madre le sonrió tiernamente. Su mirada pasó a su hermana que escuchaba atentamente una historia de Minato, Hideki le contaba una anécdota a Midori y a los padres de ella.

El saludo cortésmente y lo observaron atentamente, como si tuviera algo en la cara.

Tomo asiento en la silla desocupada y sentía las miradas de los demás. Alcanzo a escuchar una carcajada de Hideki y rápidamente lo miro.

-¿Qué?- lo fulmino con la mirada

-Nada- Hideki respondió y se acercó más a Midori.

Hinata había preparado la cena y como siempre había quedado espectacular y eso lo hizo recalcar Naruto, provocando el más ligero sonrojo en ella. Y para colmo, sin medirse menciono lo mala cocinera que era su esposa; provocando que Naruto fuera golpeado sin que sus hijos pudieran detener el ataque.

Nada anormal pasaba, solo por las miradas que recibía y sentía que tenia que ver con el. No por nada su hermano lo miraba tanto y no resistía reírse.

Minato se veía ocupado hablando con los mellizos y el Hokage y su esposa hablaban con sus padres. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar a Midori del brazo y sacarla de ahí.

Caminaban por el pueblo de Konoha a una distancia prudente y ahí estaban de nuevo las miradas.

¿Por qué lo veían así?

Miro de reojo a la rubia que lo acompañaba y notaba como ella esquivaba su mirada; evitaba verlo.

-¡Itachi-kun!- era la nueva novia de la semana de Itachi.

El Uchiha sonrió y giro por donde venia su nueva aventura. Sin que él lo notara, Midori se alejó varios pasos y le dio la espalda.

-¿Qué te paso en la cara?- la chica señalo espantada.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto confundido

-¡Estas horrendo!-Itachi trato de acercarse y ella retrocedió espantada.

-¿De que rayos hablas?- pregunto el Uchiha tocando su rostro que era lo que apuntaba su amante en turno.

-Tu… tu rostro-. Dijo la chica.

Midori miraba a lo lejos.

-No lo soportara- murmuro.

La chica saco de su bolso un pequeño espejo y dudo en entregárselo al chico que tenia frente a ella. Justo cuando Itachi iba a abrir el objeto una mano más pequeña que la suya se poso en la de él.

-Itachi-kun, no lo hagas- Midori trato de quitarle el espejo.

-¿Sabes que Itachi?- fue la otra chica que hablo- ya no quiero nada contigo. Adiós- y salió corriendo.

Itachi si que estaba confundido.

¿Qué le había pasado para que se fuera así?

Quito la mano de Midori sin ser brusco. Abrió el espejo y no espero verse así.

Su piel estaba oscura, como de un muerto se tratara. Se toco con sus manos y sintió el tacto de sus dedos en su rostro. Sus ojos eran de un color amarillento y resaltaban sus negras pupilas, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Tenía una gran marca negra que cruzaba por su nariz y parte de su frente y unos labios completamente oscuros.

-¡¿Por qué carajo no me lo mencionaste? ¿Eso era lo que veían en mi?- arrojo el espejo y este se estrello contra el suelo haciéndose pedazos.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-. Tomo a la hija del Hokage por los hombros y la sacudió. -¡Soy un monstruo!- grito a todo pulmón y se esfumo de ahí con unos movimientos de manos.

Fue fácil encontrarlo, no por nada Uzumaki Midori conocía a Itachi. Estaba en el lago mirando su reflejo. A Midori se le rompía el corazón viéndolo así, pero no odia intervenir en la lección de Itachi. Ella se había enterado esta mañana de lo que iba a pasar y Minato le prohibió por ningún motivo le dijera nada. Él debía darse cuenta de su cambio.

"-Tiene que aprender"- fue lo que le había dicho su hermano mayor.

Se acercó a él y ni siquiera el chico se movió al sentir su presencia.

-Gomen- dijo ella y solo pudo sentir los brazos de Itachi envolviéndola.

No sabia el por que la abrazo de repente, pero le nació hacerlo. Midori lo tranquilizaba y era a la única chica que nunca busco conquistar, podía hablar con ella de muchas cosas y era lo que mas le agradaba de ella. Se podría decir que era el mismo.

-Soy un fenómeno- sintió los dedo de Midori cubrir su boca y el los quito- todos tenían razón, soy un maldito superficial. De eso se basa mi vida, solo ve mi cara y ahora eso se termino. Nadie me querrá-

-Claro que no Itachi, hay… hay mujeres que ven tu persona. Que ven quien eres no por como te vez- dijo la rubia tratando de tranquilizar.

-Menciona una- le dijo mirándola, retándola a que lo mirara, pero ella evitaba hacerlo.- ni si quiera me miras por lo repulsivo que soy.-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- grito ofendida.

-¡Claro que es cierto! ¿Porque otra razón no me mirarías directamente si no es repulsión?-

-¡Por que me gustas!- rápidamente se cubrió su boca por la sorpresa. Se le había escapado, cuando menos lo esperaba término confesándosele al Uchiha.

Itachi estaba pasmado por lo que había escuchado. Le gustaba a Midori, la chica de 16 años que conocía desde pequeño. La que ha sido su amiga desde que tiene memoria, la que cuida como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara. La chica que se rehusaba a perder… y las palabras pasaron por su cabeza le traían más claridad.

"cuando la veas a los ojos lo sabrás"

Midori se estaba alejando de el a gran velocidad, no quería verlo. Como se le había ocurrido declarársele, ella sabia desde un principio que Itachi nunca le respondería sus sentimientos. Ella no es el tipo de chicas con las sale, nunca se fijaría en ella.

Una maño sostuvo su muñeca y la jalaron hacia atrás, siendo atrapada por el. Midori bajo su cabeza.

-Mírame- ella negó- Mírame Midori.- esta vez obedeció.

Su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, sentía un calor recorrer su cuerpo y varios temblores. Paso una de sus manos por el cabello de Midori y desato la coleta que tenia. Dejando caer su cabello hasta la mitad de su espalda.

-Déjame intentar algo- lo dijo en voz baja.

Tomo su barbilla y lentamente unió sus labios con los de Midori. Era completamente diferente, no podía compararlo. No tenía comparación.

No quería soltarla, quería que ella se convirtiera en su adicción y solo estuviera para el. Pensar que alguien más la buscara le empezaba a molestar.¬

En definitiva no la dejaría ir de su lado. Desde ese momento Uzumaki Midori pasaba a ser la novia oficial de Uchiha Itachi y futura esposa y madre de sus hijos.

E Itachi se encargaría que sucediera.

.

.

Volvió al lugar en que padre lo había citado y ahí estaba, sentado en el mismo tronco y se puso a un lado de él. Sasuke fumaba un cigarrillo y se relajaba con el sonido de los animales.

-Aprendí mi lección- dijo y esperaba una respuesta de su progenitor.- las mujeres no son un juguete, no lo se todo y… tienes razón, el amor y el sexo son cosas diferentes-

.

.

.

.

Exactamente hoy se cumplían 20 años del matrimonio Uchiha, Hinata y Sasuke no tenían planes esa noche. Habían optado por una cena tranquila en casa con sus hijos. En vez del gran tumulto que el Hokage quería hacerles.

-Itachi te va a matar- dijo Minato viendo la locura que haría su amigo.

-Lo se, pero vale totalmente la pena.-sonreía imaginando lo que pasaría.

-Al menos veo el lado positivo- Minato puso el brazo en el hombro del Uchiha.

-¿Qué?-

-Mi hermanita será viuda antes de tiempo.-

.

.

Hoy era su aniversario y aunque ella y Sasuke no habían planeado nada, era sumamente especial para ella. No era fácil tener un control en el matrimonio, últimamente las razones por la que una pareja se unían no eran muy fuertes.

Por lo que estaba agradecida de que su felicidad con Sasuke fuera realmente duradera.

Y estaba por incrementar más.

Tenía sus dudas sobre decirlo esta noche, pero tenía demasiadas ilusiones. Se conformaba con decírselo a Sasuke, él debía ser el primero en saberlo.

Este día seria perfecto, camino hacia el armario y se coloco un vestido que llegaba a sus rodillas de color perlado. La ojiperla no sabia si recogerse el cabello con un lindo peinado o dejarlo suelto.

Se miraba ante el espejo y vio los cambios que tenia.

Ya no era una jovencita, su cuerpo había madurado completamente. Podía notar las pequeñas arrugas en su rostro, era pocas y ya comenzaban a notarse levemente. Su cuerpo había cambiado, tener a sus 3 hijos cambio su figura pero no era algo que le importara mucho. Ya no tenía la misma cintura que cuando tenía 20, era de las pocas cosas que podía diferenciar ahora.

Unos brazos la tomaron y la hicieron chocar contra el pecho se Sasuke. Su corazón latía estrepitosamente. Eso era algo que no cambio en 20 años y nunca cambiaria.

El amor que le profesaba a su esposo.

-Deja tu cabello suelto- el Uchiha mordió la oreja de su esposa. – Me encanta tu aroma- susurro y la pego mas contra el.

-Sa-Sasuke- Hinata recibió el beso del moreno y paso sus brazos por el cuello y termino pasando sus dedos por el cabello.

Después 20 años era lo único que no cambiaba. El amor que se tenían.

La ojiperla pensaba en el momento más oportuno para hablar con Sasuke, quería que fuera intimo el momento. Y sobre todo que su esposo estuviera tranquilo, era muy difícil decirle algo cuando estaba de humor. Aun recordaba como sufrió para decirle que seria padre por primera vez.

Sasuke estaba de mal humor ese día y la ojiperla no se atrevía a decirle la noticia, pero cuando por fin se había armado de valor, el Uchiha tardo varios minutos en procesar la información. Tanto que cuando se había dado cuenta que seria padre Hinata estaba en la habitación esperándolo para poder hablar.

Y así se sentía la ojiperla de nuevo, le daría una gran noticia hoy y no sabia como la aceptaría su esposo.

Encontró el momento, sus hijos habían salido para traerles una sorpresa y la casa estaba sola. Sasuke bebía una taza de te y leía unos pergaminos para la nueva sección de anbus que se haría, el Uchiha se encargaba de la selección de los miembros y lideraría esa sección.

Hinata se acercó a él y poso sus manos en los hombros de su esposo, pasándolos lentamente y terminando en su pecho. Puso su mentón en el hombro y beso su mejilla.

-Sasuke ¿Pu-puedo decirte algo?-.

Sasuke dejo a un lado los pergaminos y centro toda su atención a Hinata. La ojiperla suspiro y soltó a Sasuke y se alejó de él. El Uchiha preocupado se acercó a ella alarmado.

-¿Esta bien?- checo que tuviera fiebre y Hinata sonrió. Negó el que tuviera fiebre.- ¿Pasa algo malo Hinata?-.

Ella volvió a negar.

-Nada malo-sonrió.- si no todo lo contrario- tomo las manos de Sasuke y las coloco en su vientre.- serás padre de nuevo- finalizo por decir Hinata.

Hinata fue rodeada y apretada delicadamente por los brazos del Uchiha.

-No te merezco Hinata- fue lo único que escucho de el después de que le dijo la noticia de su embarazo.

-Te amo Sasuke.-

.

.

.

-¿Qué le compraste a Otousan y a okaasan?- pregunto Hideki a Itachi.

El hermano mayor sintió las miradas grisáceas de los menores sobre el.

-Es una sorpresa- dijo dejando con la duda a Eri y Hideki.

-Ni Midori-chan te quita lo amargado- dijo Hideki- de seguro no te da lo que quieres-

Una vena sobresalía en la frente de Itachi, el mocoso de su hermano sabio sacarlo de quicio. Pero no lo golpearía esta noche, hoy era el aniversario de sus padres y que vieran a su hijo golpeado no ganaría nada. Solo provocarles un infarto; uno de preocupación y otro de enojo.

-¿Qué le compraron ustedes?- pregunto al ver la gran caja que Eri cargaba.

-En si no lo compramos- respondió la única Uchiha.

-Eri me obligo a ir a clases de manualidades-

- Ino-sensei nos ayudo mucho- sonrió la pequeña.

Cuando habían entrado a casa, Eri busco en casa a sus padres y Hideki dejaba el regalo en la mesa que estaba en la sala.

-Hideki- el chico volteo hacia donde estaba Itachi.

-¿Si?- Itachi se acercó a él y se incoó para quedar a su altura.

-Cuando les de el regalo sorpresa a Okasan y Otousan- el niño asintió- procura tener la puerta principal abierta y déjala así hasta que yo salga.

-¿Y que voy a ganar yo?- dijo el niño y puso su mano frente a él.

Itachi gruño. Saco su billetera y le dio unos billetes al niño.

-Tendré la puerta abierta- Hideki sonrió y se fue en dirección a buscar a Eri.

El regalo de los niños le había fascinado a Hinata. Era un álbum hecho a mano, con ciento de fotos de la familia. De Itachi dormido, de Hideki acabando de despertar, Eri bostezando.

Fotos de cuando eran pequeños y tenían todo el rostro sucio y cada una tenía una nota de Hideki o Eri y era gracioso que en las notas comenzaban con una discusión.

Era la hora del regalo de Itachi, le dijo a sus hermanos que se quedaran aquí.

-La sorpresa esta arriba, en su habitación-.

Sasuke tenía un mal presentimiento cuando su hijo iba detrás de ellos. Parecía que sonreía y no era exactamente felicidad por ellos.

Cuando llegaron al cierto no veían nada fuera de lo particular.

-¿Cuál es el regalo?- pregunto el Uchiha tratando de descifrar la mente maquiavélica de su primogénito.

-Detrás de la puerta Otousan- el chico señalo la puerta- no deberían agradecérmelo- dio un paso hacia atrás acercándose al pasillo- sé que una cerradura no es nada lujoso, pero eso ayudara para que no los vuelva a ver teniendo sexo otra vez- , estaba cerca de las escaleras justo cuando Sasuke había descubierto la cerradura ya instalada en la puerta- ¿saben? Creo que atraparlos varias veces así me afecto demasiado- Itachi trago saliva al ver la mirada de su padre sobre el- yo… yo los dejare solo para que disfruten su regalo.-

Rápidamente Itachi salió corriendo por las escaleras, Hideki ya lo esperaba con la puerta abierta y Eri lo regañaba por que él se negaba a cerrarla. Vieron la rapidez con la que salió su hermano y se miraron extrañados.

-¡Uchiha Itachi! –esta debía ser la primera vez que escuchaban a su padre gritar. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron haca el sofá y se escondieron ahí. Vieron como el Uchiha salía persiguiendo a su hermano.

.

.

.

-¡En serio no me crees!- decía Minato a su padre cuando caminaban por las calles de Konoha. Iban rumbo a casa para ir a cenar. Milagrosamente Midori había retomado la cocina y ambos Uzumaki amaban la comida que preparaba la chica.

-Itachi-kun es inteligente- decía el rubio- no tentaría su vida haciendo enojar al teme.-

De repente vieron como un par de gente se quejaba por el joven que los esquivaba y parecía correr a toda prisa. El chico cruzo justo en medio del Hokage y su hijo y pudieron ver quien era.

Itachi corría rápidamente, creyó que llegando hacia la torre del Hokage estará a salvo. Mala su suerte al ver que había pasado cerca de Naruto.

-¿Ese era…?- no tuvo tiempo de preguntar al ver como un enfurecido Sasuke Uchiha perseguía a su hijo.- ¡Espera teme!- grito el Hokage y salió corriendo con Minato detrás de él.

De no haber sido por el Hokage, Uzumaki Midori nunca hubiera contraído nupcias con Uchiha Itachi. El rubio logro controlar al azabache hasta que Hinata se encargo de él. Itachi creyó haberse salvado de un castigo, pero no conto con que su novia se molesto al enterarse y ella termino por castigarlo. Grande fue la sorpresa de la familia Uchiha cuando se enteraron que llegaría un nuevo miembro a la familia.

Esta vez Itachi no compraría una cerradura por el bien de sus hermanos, sin duda contrataría a una niñera o mejor y en definitiva pronto se mudaría de casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Y este mini fic llego a su fin.<strong>

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron Rewiew**

**Becca**

**Shizuru-Hime**

**dark butterfly-19**

**Amy-senpai**

**Biankis uchiha**

**Sasuhina4ever**

**naaaati**

**Yumike Hiwatari**

**Hina08**

**anna04**

**Sasuhinafan por siempre**

**lala****chan**

**Amy Neko Uchia**

**Marikebelta**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y también a los que leyeron mi historia y me pusieron en favorito o alertas.**

**Nunca había hecho un capitulo final y tampoco tan largo, debo admitir que me inspire demasiado.**

**Me siento también de poder terminar algo y fue gracias a ustedes que les gusto mi historia. Espero que les haya agradado y nos leemos en mis otras historias.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
